


Twenty Minutes

by yellowvim



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Condomless Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kinky, No Plot/Plotless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging, reader wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: 2D has a concert in twenty minutes, but you're feeling a bit frisky.





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest self indulgent thing I think I've ever written

"Come on," you whispered, curling your hand around his torso. "We still have twenty minutes."

2D exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. You hummed, pressing another kiss to his neck and tracing random designs over his stomach.

"There's a camera crew righ' outside," he hummed, looking down to watch your fingers disappear into his jeans. He breathed heavily, shuddering in your grasp.

"Mhm," you bit down softly on his neck. "But they're preoccupied with the rest of the band."

Your nails scratched lightly at the curly hair beneath his waistband. He hissed, gripping your wrists and turning to face you.

"Yew said twenty?"

You bit your lip, nodding. He studied your face with his blank eyes. You whimpered, flexing your fingers. He spun you around, securing your hands behind your back with one hand.

"Yew'll 'ave ta be quiet," he nibbled at your neck. "Can yew dew tha', love?"

"Mhm," you whined, wiggling and pressing into him. He groaned quietly, leading you to the couch by your wrists. You moved willingly, letting him have control over you. He bent you over the back of the couch, his free hand, sliding up over your thighs to your waist band. You spread your thighs in anticipation.

He grinned, hooking two fingers under your waistband and pulling your shorts and panties down to your knees in one go. You gasped, laughing and turning your face to the side.

"Baby, my glasses," you breathed, looking at him over your shoulder. He glanced up from staring at your dripping folds. Leaning over you, he pulled your glasses off your face, folding them with one hand and setting them on the table beside him.

You grinned, pressing your face into the couch. Your body jolted and your head flew up when two long fingers prodded at your soaked cunt. You pushed back against them, opening your mouth in a silent scream when they curled downwards, stoking your g-spot.

2D took three minutes to stretch you out properly. He was quite thick and long, and he knew you experienced discomfort in this position if he didn't do a thorough job. Once he deemed you stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, popping them in his mouth.

Your thighs shook as you slumped against the couch, whimpering quietly.

"Ready, then?" he hummed, letting go of your hands in favor of pulling his own pants down. You pressed against him as your answer. He grinned, running his throbbing cock over your heat, prodding your swollen clit with the head. You choked on a moan, gripping the back of the couch tightly.

He leaned over you, gripping your hips tightly and pressing his bare chest to your clothed back. One hand moved, pressing over your mouth as he pushed in slowly. Your eyes rolled back as your muffled groan seeped between his fingers.

He grinned a devilishly delicious grin against your back, rearing backwards before slamming back into you. He turned his hand, pushing his fingers into our mouth and pulling you upright as he straightened. Your spine arched beautifully as you sucked his fingers, a hand flying up to grip his wrist and keep your balance.

He groaned out roughly from the back of his throat as he set a steady, rough pace. Drool dribbled from your lips as he pressed the pads of his fingers down gently against your tongue. He hissed approvingly when you scraped your teeth over his knuckles.

Tears of pleasure slid down your cheeks as he began thrusting harder, faster, rougher. You only had five minutes now.

The hand holding your hip slid around, pressing two fingers against your clit, causing you to jolt, gagging on his fingers. He chuckled, pressing harder and making you sob and drool as you lost yourself.

Your orgasm hit you hard, your entire body going stiff as you choked on a moan, cumming over his cock and fingers. He grunted deeply, thrusting into you, prolonging your orgasm and reaching his own. He gasped, his hips stuttering as he bit down on his lip. He pulled out, watching the juices seep from your cunt's lips and onto your thighs and the floor. You whimpered, leaning against the couch.

"The concert's gonna be starting soon," you muttered, turning your head to grin at him. "I'll clean up, you go on."

"Yew sure yer good?" he muttered, eyes still following the trail of his cum down your leg. You hummed, smiling brightly. He nodded, cleaning himself quickly before pressing a kiss to your lips quickly. He grinned, winking and closing the door behind him. You sighed gleefully, still jolting softly with the after glow of your orgasm.

You'd have to get him hot and heavy in public more often. 


End file.
